


Saturdays

by AgentOfShip



Series: FitzHunter [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Leo Fitz, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Hunter tries to remind Fitz that Saturdays are usually meant for football and spending time with his boyfriend.Follows my story "Just a Little Break" but can be read separately.Written for the prompt "I didn't know you were so sensitive" and for @clementinewhy's birthday <3
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: FitzHunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @Libbyweasley

"Here you go," Hunter said as he passed Fitz a can of Coke over his shoulder. 

"Thank you," Fitz replied distractedly as he took the can without even turning around. 

This was no fun. Saturdays were supposed to be only for themselves. They should be watching the pre-game debate while drinking beer. And probably snogging a little too. Fitz was really cute when he got all riled up about a bad coaching decision or anything involving Man U. Instead, he was sitting at his huge living room table, hunched up over his computer answering work emails that somehow couldn't wait until Monday. 

Hunter let his hand linger over his boyfriend's shoulder, giving a little squeeze when he felt how tense his muscles were. Just because he was a little irritated that Fitz had to work now didn't mean he didn't care for his wellbeing. Fitz trembled slightly under Hunter's touch and that made the Brit tilt his head to the side. Always curious about anything that concerned his boyfriend, he did it again and felt a slight tremor when his thumb rubbed over a spot at the base of Fitz's neck, like a cat arching its back when you scratched it just right. 

Interesting.

Bending over, he gently pressed his lips to that specific spot and was rewarded with goosebumps and a little groan that made him smile widely.

"Hunter," Fitz said, voice deliciously low. "I promise I'll be done with this before the game."

"I didn't know you were so sensitive," Hunter whispered against his skin.

"Well then, you haven't been a very observant boyfriend," Fitz said, teasing as he tried to hide the shaking in his voice. His fingers on the keyboard had certainly slowed down though. 

"I only meant this specific spot. But alright then," Hunter said, smile widening again as several ideas developed in his mind. Their relationship was young enough that it still made him giddy just to hear Fitz call him his boyfriend so casually. And it was true that with Fitz's responsibilities, they hadn't had _that_ much time to get to know each other as intimately as Hunter would like. Not that he blamed Fitz for it, Hunter knew from the beginning what it would be like to be the boyfriend of one of the brightest men in the world. But that didn't mean he would stop trying to make him enjoy life outside of work to its fullest.

Hunter kissed that sensitive spot again and, pulling Fitz's t-shirt slightly to the side, he started leaving a trail of kisses towards his shoulder. Fitz whimpered when his tongue darted out as he reached the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Hunter… I swear I won't be much longer."

"Of course… Don't mind me," Hunter said, reaching that little smattering of freckles he liked so much and pressing a sucking kiss on it. "Just making observations for later."

Fitz groaned as his shoulders tensed but then he took a deep breath and relaxed as he started typing again. 

"Alright then," he said faux-casually and with a barely hidden note of challenge in his voice.

_That_ Hunter understood perfectly. 

Straightening up, he cracked his knuckles, more for show than anything else, before placing his hands on Fitz's shoulders. His boyfriend was always very tense and you could never go wrong with a little shoulder rub. Fitz hummed as Hunter started kneading his flesh firmly. He was, as always, impossibly warm through his t-shirt and despite his muscles slowly starting to relax, Hunter could feel his heart beat faster. He smiled and let his hands slide further down his boyfriend's arms as he bent over slightly. Fitz couldn't quite bite back a whimper when Hunter's fingers reached the fine skin inside his elbows and the Brit took this opportunity to press a kiss just under his ear.

"So that's another sensitive spot, yeah?" Hunter whispered in his ear. "Wonder what it would feel like with my tongue instead of my fingers." 

Fitz's fingers stopped on the keyboard for a moment but he didn't say anything. Hunter grinned as he shook his head slightly, knowing full well that Fitz would never win at this, and captured his earlobe between his lips, sucking on it until Fitz released a low groan. 

That was better.

Letting go of his ear, Hunter moved down towards Fitz's neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the spot he'd discovered a minute ago. He lingered there for a moment before continuing down his spine and towards his other shoulder, pulling the t-shirt to get better access to his boyfriend's skin. His hand had remained on Fitz's arms, tickling and caressing, as much for Fitz's benefit as for his own. There was something about touching his boyfriend's lean but strong arm muscles that never failed to make his trousers feel tight ridiculously quickly. 

Fitz's breathing was getting louder but so was his own and the clicking on the keyboard was so slow it sounded more like an elderly person learning to type than a young man typing an email. 

Hunter's hands moved up Fitz's shoulders and down his chest, making the Scot gasp. Looking down, Hunter was rewarded with the very satisfying sight of the bulge in his boyfriend's trousers. 

Grinning, Hunter slowly let his hand slide further down, fluttering his fingers slightly, knowing how ticklish Fitz was, until he reached his waist. Fitz gasped once more when Hunter slid his hands inside the waistband of his jeans. 

"Did you know you have the sexiest hip bones I've ever seen?" Hunter whispered in his ear, letting his fingers wander a little longer over the skin of his lower stomach before pulling them away completely. Fitz whimpered loudly at the loss of contact and the sound went straight to his cock. 

Groaning, he grabbed the hem of Fitz's shirt and pulled it over his head, finding no resistance from his boyfriend who had finally abandoned all notion of pretending to work. Fitz looked ridiculously attractive in a simple white t-shirt. Hunter had often joked that when they both wore one when they were together, they looked like a nineties boys band. Fitz usually huffed but Hunter knew he was secretly flattered by the comment. But if Fitz looked good in it, he looked even better without, especially when his pale, freckled skin was all flushed with desire. 

Hunter bent over once more and attached his lips to Fitz's shoulder, biting lightly before hungrily making his way towards his collarbone, his chest and biting his nipple when he reached it. 

"Fuck!" Fitz let out in a gasp and cupped Hunter's head to redirect him to his mouth. Hunter kissed him back as gently as his control allowed him and chuckled when Fitz whimpered pitifully. Finally, he parted his lips and let Fitz invade his mouth. He'd never been kissed like that before he met Fitz, with such a perfect mix of passion, tenderness and skill. Hunter got lost in it for a moment, threading his fingers into his springy curls. Fitz hadn't cut his hair since Hunter had mentioned how much he liked his curls and the thought made his chest fill with warmth.

Only when he felt Fitz pulling on his arm, probably trying to get him onto his lap, did Hunter remember what he had in mind a few minutes earlier. With one last swipe of his tongue on Fitz's lower lip, Hunter broke the kiss and straightened up.

"Well thank you, I've got everything I need. You can go back to work."

And with that, he turned around and started walking towards the couch.

"Wha'?" Fitz let out, voice low and sounding adorably confused. 

Hunter turned back around and had to bite his lip not to groan at the state his boyfriend was in. His curls, seeming like they had a mind of their own, were all messed up, his blue eyes were dark and his chest just demanded to be marked with love bites. 

"You should finish your email quickly or the pizza will get cold." 

Fitz squinted his eyes and groaned as he closed his laptop. Standing up, he marched towards Hunter and crashed into him.

"Email can wait," he mumbled as he buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, his hands frantically grabbing for Hunter's t-shirt before finally managing to pull it off and over his head. 

"What about pizza?" Hunter asked faux-casually, letting himself be pushed towards the couch. 

"Oven," Fitz practically growled as he finally pushed Hunter on the couch and straddled his thighs. Hunter whimpered as Fitz's erection rubbed against his and he grabbed Fitz's hips to pull him closer. 

"But the game starts in less than twenty minutes," Hunter mumbled against his lover's lips.

"I can make you come twice in that amount of time." 

The tone of Fitz's voice and his confidence made a zing of lust course through his body and he chuckled as he cupped Fitz's head to look him in the eyes. He would never get tired of seeing so much lust and tenderness directed at him and still wasn't quite sure he deserved it coming from someone as wonderful and unique as Fitz. He captured his lips in a more gentle kiss, letting his heart take over for a moment before his body inevitably would. 

"Twice?" he repeated when he broke the kiss and Fitz gave him a smug little nod and a slight thrust of his hips that made Hunter's cock stir in his pants. Hunter wrapped his arms tight around Fitz's back before kissing him soundly.

"Alright, then," he said breathlessly. "As long as you come with me." 

Fitz's lips wandered down Hunter's neck and chest as Hunter's hands found their way under the waistband of Fitz's trousers and soon, everything that wasn't one another was forgotten.

Now that was what Hunter called a perfect Saturday.


End file.
